Battle For Squad 10
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: Sequel to Evolution. Squad 10 gets thrown into turmoil when its old captain from 2 positions ago returns and reclaims his old squad. When Toushiro tries to take it back, the old captain's true colors are revealed and an all out battle for the squad, and the Soul Society, begins! A Bleach/DBZ/Attack on Titan crossover.
1. Chapter 1

A short little story but with a lot of action and a lot of cussing.

* * *

 **Approached**

The surrounding light from the sun was only just starting to rise in the distance in the Seireitei. But at Squad 10, there were two souls already up and ready to go. Toboe and Malana. They stood outside and smiled joyfully before rushing inside.

Malana: "Big Brother! Big Brother!"

Toboe: "Come, Big Brother, we gotta go, wake up!"

The two children were trying to get their older brother up as he had promised them he'd take them around the whole Seireitei and give them some personal training today. That big brother of their's was Toushiro Hitsugaya. The young Squad 10 captain was still fast asleep even though he had promised them they'd be out before first light. Being a captain, Toushiro had a lot of responsibilities already. And now he had 'taking care of his younger siblings' on that list too. So it's no surprise that the child prodigy was in a deeper sleep than Vegeta who was sleeping right next to him. And the second lieutenant saiyan prince was renowned for being a very deep sleeper. Toboe and Malana ran over to their big brother. They weren't going to give up that easily.

Malana: "Big Brother?"

Toboe: "Toushiro..."

Toboe started saying Toushiro's name over and over and over again. He said it about 10 times before Vegeta laughed. It was funny to him cuz it just proved that Toboe was defiantly Toushiro's little brother. Because back on their last day as representatives of earth during the peace meeting on Planet Vegeta held by the king, Toushiro did the exact same thing to Vegeta that Toboe was now doing to him.

Vegeta: "Payback is sweet."

Toushiro, semi-conscious, heard him.

Toushiro: "For you, maybe."

Toboe: "Toushiro!"

Malana: "Come on, Big Brother!"

Toboe tried to pull his big brother out of bed, but the young captain was barely moved by his little brother and Toboe fell backwards. Toboe then got up and gave Toushiro a good whack! That got him up!

Toboe: "You promised!"

Toushiro looked at Toboe and he knew he was done.

Toushiro: "Ok-ok, I'm up...!"

Toboe: "Yes!"

Malana: "Wahoo!"

The young captain sat up and yawned. He almost just fell back down in bed again when Malana called out to him again, further encouraging him up.

Malana: "Come on, Big Brother! Hurry!"

Finally awake to where it was pointless to try and go back to sleep, Toushiro crawled out of bed and started to get ready. Vegeta groaned and mumbled something that only the few who knew him very personally could understand, which was only Toushiro, Goku, Bulma, Val, Levi, and surprisingly Krillin.

Vegeta: "Don't forget about the meeting today..."

Toushiro: "*Yawn* I know, I know... Meet me there."

And the saiyan huffed before going back to sleep. Years ago he would've been up already. But the great prince wasn't that young anymore. Toboe and Malana were, however, and they kept pestering Toushiro to hurry up.

Malana: "Come on!"

Toboe: "Hurry up!"

Toushiro: "Keep pushing me and I'm gonna lay down the law!"

Toboe and Malana stopped and ran outside eagerly with their older brother close behind.

Toushiro: "Thank you for those tips, Ichigo."

As a big brother himself, Ichigo gave Toushiro some pointers on how to take care of his little siblings. And boy was Toushiro grateful for them. Toushiro stepped outside with his siblings and headed up to the very top of Sokyoku Hill. They arrived there just before the sun rose above the horizon, lighting up all of the Seireitei for them to see.

Toushiro: "There. Ya happy?"

Toboe: "Wow!"

Malana: "You can see everything!"

Toushiro: "Guess you are."

Toboe: "Toushiro, can we go see Grandma after your meeting?"

Toushiro: "Heh, sure. It's been a while since we last saw her. I'm sure she'd love a visit."

Malana: "Yay!"

Toushiro: "We'd better get you two back. That meeting's in a few minutes. After I'm done, we'll go see Grandma, ok?"

Toboe: "Ok!"

And so Toushiro led his little siblings back home to Squad 10 so he could head on over to the meeting in the Assembly Hall. After dropping them off, the young captain headed for Squad 1. He ended up joining Ukitake and Shunsui on the way, despite that he was actually waiting for Levi. He just figured that the Squad 9 captain had just gone off early and was most likely already there.

Shunsui: "The humidity is unbearable today."

Ukitake: "That's a sign that it's probably gonna rain soon."

Toushiro: "We definitely could use a shower or two. Just two more days and we'll have officially been in a heatwave."

Shunsui: "Ugh, betcha old man Yama's lovin' this though."

Ukitake: "I think he's the only one. Have you seen Komamura lately?"

Shunsui: "Last I heard he was staying in the coolest room Squad 7 has. Hence all the complaints about fur on their food stocks."

Toushiro: "With all that fur I wouldn't blame him. Even Val's having some trouble and saborons are well adept with hot and humid weather."

Ukitake: "You're probably not enjoying it as much either, huh, Hitsugaya."

Toushiro: "Nope."

Shunsui: "Well thank god it's gonna rain soon. It's been so hot that I can't even enjoy a drink like I used to."

Toushiro: "Now that's hot."

It wasn't long before all the captains had arrived. Vegeta was already there waiting for Toushiro while chatting with Unohana. Yamamoto arrived right behind the last three.

Yamamoto: "Ah, Captain Hitsugaya. I'd thought you'd like to know that your new haori will be ready in a few days."

Toushiro: "Please, take your time. Chances are it'll need to be resized again after I get it back."

Yamamoto: "Hm, probably. Probably."

The old man went to his seat and everyone took up their positions. But as they did, Toushiro noticed something odd. Yamamoto scanned over his captain's and noticed it as well. There was one captain absent.

Yamamoto: "Has anyone seen Levi today?"

Shunsui: "No."

Soifon: "I haven't."

Unohana: "Nor have I."

Toushiro: "If you'd like, I'll go get him, sir."

Yamamoto: "Mm. I would appreciate that, Hitsugaya. Thank you."

And Toushiro left to go find Levi. The young captain arrived at the Squad 9 barracks and headed to the office. But when he walked into the office, Levi wasn't there. Nine thirty in the morning and Levi wasn't up? Kinda odd.

Toushiro: "Ey! Levi!"

The young captain headed over to Levi's private quarters. He knocked on the door before heading in.

Toushiro: "Levi? You up?"

Apparently not as the soldier was still in bed. Toushiro just walked up to the sleeping pile.

Toushiro: "Ey! Wake up!"

Levi: "*Groan...* Not so loud, Toushiro..."

Toushiro: "Do you have any idea what time it is? It's twenty minutes to ten, time to get up!"

But Levi refused to move. He just stayed bundled up under the covers.

Toushiro: "What time did you go to bed?"

Levi: "Eight thirty."

Toushiro: "A.m or p.m?"

Levi: "P.m."

Toushiro: "Eight thirty p.m?! You've been asleep for 14 hours?! What the hell?!"

Eren: "Oh! Toushiro!"

Toushiro turned around and saw Eren at the door.

Eren: "Sorry but Captain Levi isn't feeling too well."

Toushiro: "He's what?"

Just as he looked back at him, Levi turned around to show his face at the young captain. Baggy red eyes with a sickly gloss said it all.

Toushiro: "Whoa... You look like shit."

Levi: "*Moan* I feel like shit... *Cough, cough*"

And Levi just laid back down and bundled himself up good again.

Toushiro: "Well this explains a few things. You taking care of him, Eren?"

Eren: "Yeah. While I'm taking care of him, Shuhei's tending to the squad."

Toushiro: "Good, good. Sorry for disturbing ya, Levi. Get some rest and hope you feel better soon. I'll inform the others."

Without even opening his eyes Levi waved slightly at Toushiro before the young captain left, leaving Eren to tend to his sick captain. On his way back to the Assembly Hall...

?: "Excuse me."

Toushiro was approached by an unknown man.

?: "Hello there. I'm looking for the Assembly Hall?"

Toushiro: "For what? Who are you?"

Riku: "My name is Riku Kora and I'm looking for Head-Captain Yamamoto."

Toushiro: "Why? He's in a captain's meeting right now and I'm on my way back there."

Riku: "You're a captain? Where is your haori?"

Toushiro: "Getting resized. I've grown a little too big for it."

Riku: "I understand. I just want to talk to him for a few minutes."

Toushiro looked at the man. He didn't know him and he looked average. But he was waring the standard Soul Reaper uniform so he was a Soul Reaper no less.

Toushiro: "... Alright. Follow me."

Riku: "Thank you, sir."


	2. Chapter 2

**Challenged**

Toushiro: "So how come I haven't seen you around before, Kora?"

Riku: "I've been, uh... a little busy with hollows and everything?"

Toushiro: "For how long?"

Riku: "Long, long time."

Toushiro: "Well just to give you a heads up, there have been quite a number of changes since you were last here."

Riku: "Thanks for the heads up, um?"

Toushiro: "Toushiro. Toushiro Hitsugaya."

Riku: "Pleasure to meet you, Captain Hitsugaya."

Toushiro returned to the Assembly Hall with Kora in tow. The captains were all still patiently waiting.

Yamamoto: "Ah. You have returned. Where is Captain Levi?"

Toushiro: "He's a little under the weather, sir. And boy does he look it."

Yamamoto: "Mmm. I understand. I wish him a speedy recovery. Now then, let's get down to-"

Toushiro: "Excuse me, sir. I don't mean to interrupt but I have someone here who wishes to meet with you. I ran into him on my way back."

Yamamoto: "Oh, and who might that be?"

Riku Kora stepped forth and, given the reactions of some, he wasn't a complete stranger.

Unohana: "*Gasp* It can't be..."

Soifon: "Riku Kora?!..."

Ukitake: "You're alive?!..."

Yamamoto stood up in shock. Most of the other captains were in the same state. The only ones who didn't have a clue to who this was were Val, Toushiro, Vegeta and, surprisingly, Kenpachi. All of the others have been captains or closely associated with a captain before they took over for some time. Val and Vegeta just glanced at each other from across the room, both sharing confused and clueless looks.

Yamamoto: "Riku Kora... Can it really be?..."

Riku Kora: "It's been a while, Yamamoto."

Yamamoto: "Indeed. Are you aware that you've been missing for 200 years?"

Riku Kora: "I am. Please forgive me."

And then, of course...

Vegeta: "Missing for 200 years? Where the fuck have you been?"

Kora glanced over at Vegeta and noticed instantly the lieutenants badge.

Riku: "You are a Lieutenant? Why are you in a Captain's meeting?"

Vegeta: "Clearly've been gone a while. I'm allowed to, in fact I'm encouraged to attend these meetings."

Ukitake: "Riku, Vegeta here is a lieutenant by choice. He's actually powerful enough to easily take command of the 13 Court Guard Squads altogether if he wanted to."

Riku: "You're that powerful?"

Shunsui: "Powerful is an understatement. He's saved our butts quite a few times since joining us."

Kurotsuchi: "Not bad for a living person."

Vegeta: "You are damn well close to being on my very last nerve, Mayuri."

Riku: "Huh... I've heard from Captain Hitsugaya that there have been a few changes. But I certainly wasn't expecting something like this. And by a saiyan no less."

Vegeta instantly turned around and focused on Kora again. The look in his eyes was both surprised and on high alert.

Vegeta: "... You know what I am?"

Riku: "Why, yes. It's not hard. Only a saiyan can wield such power and yet be so naive as to how to use it properly."

The other captains all stood in horror as Vegeta's temper became more and more obvious.

Vegeta: (Clearly angry) "What did you just fucking say?..."

Riku: "And only a saiyan would have such a filthy mouth."

Shunsui: (Whispering to Byakuya) "He should hear Levi."

Byakuya nodded while agreeing silently.

Toushiro: "Kora, saiyans are anything but that. And please, be careful. Vegeta's got a bit of a nasty temper and he really doesn't like being insulted."

Riku: "Very well."

Vegeta: "Hmph!"

Toushiro: "Down, Vegeta. Yamamoto, how do you know Kora?"

Yamamoto: "Riku Kora used to be the captain of the 10th Squad. But he disappeared."

Riku: "Now I am back and would like to resume my position."

Yamamoto: "I'm afraid that'll be impossible. Squad 10 received a new captain shortly after you were confirmed gone. And when that one disappeared, a new one took their place."

Riku: "And has he disappeared or been killed?"

Yamamoto: "No."

Riku: "Then may I know who they are so that I may speak with them?"

Yamamoto: "You already know him."

Riku: "Excuse me?"

Toushiro: "I'm the current Captain of Squad 10."

Riku looked down at Toushiro. But this time, it was anything but friendly and polite. Rather more disgust and appall.

Riku: "You?... You're the current captain of my squad?"

Toushiro: "Actually it's my squad now. And I have no intentions of stepping down any time soon."

Riku: "Is that so?"

Vegeta: "Damn right he's not."

Riku: "Would the captain of this saiyan please holster its ignorant mouth?"

Vegeta: "Say what?!"

Toushiro: "Vegeta is my Second Lieutenant and my best friend. And I would appreciate you not talking about him like he's some kind of 'thing'."

Riku: "My apologies, child captain."

Toushiro: "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't do it to me as well."

Riku: "I would except you are a child and a captain. Which I think is absurd."

Toushiro: "Too bad. Like I said, I have no intentions of stepping down any time soon."

Riku: "Then... I challenge Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya to a duel!"

Everyone: "What?!"

Riku: "I am invoking a Trail by Combat duel. And Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya is the captain I wish to face."

Kenpachi: "Huh... Haven't seen that method since I took over Squad 11."

Toushiro: "What's your deal anyway, Kora? Why do you want to reclaim Squad 10 so badly?"

Riku: "Because I am still the rightful captain."

Val: "You disappeared. The squad was left without a leader so a new one was naturally appointed."

Riku: "And a saboron as well? My my the Soul Society's become quite the circus."

Val: "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that for now."

Vegeta: "Toushiro isn't gonna partake in your little charade. He's already proven his worth many times and the squad likes him."

Riku: "It's not up to him, saiyan. Once a Trial by Combat has been issued, the challenger and his chosen opponent must duel."

Unohana: "I'm afraid he's right, Vegeta."

Vegeta just snarled. Clearly he didn't like this guy one bit. Toushiro glared at the guy for a long time. Riku just grinned evilly at the youth. Finally...

Toushiro: "Time and place?"

Riku: "This time tomorrow. In front of Squad 10 and all of its occupants."

Toushiro: "I'll be there."

Riku: "And one other thing. Make sure that your 'Second Lieutenant' there doesn't interfere. If he does, it's an automatic loss."

Toushiro: "Fine."

And the meeting was over, at least for Toushiro. He collected Vegeta and began to leave, stopping only to say-

Toushiro: "Don't expect me to go easy on you."

And then he left with Vegeta in tow. Just as they left, Kora smiled with an evil look in his eyes.

Riku: "Neither will I..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Tell Me What The Rain Knows**

Vegeta: "Bah! Who does he think he is?!"

Toushiro: "Let it go, Vegeta. It can't be helped."

Vegeta: "I've got a good mind to show him first hand just how 'naive' I can be!"

Toushiro: "You can do that tomorrow after I've beaten him."

Vegeta: "A little too confident, aren't you? You have no idea who the hell he is, what his abilities are, or how strong he is."

Toushiro: "The same can be said about his knowledge in regards to me."

Vegeta: "Oohh, clever. But you'd still better prepare."

Rangiku: "Prepare for what?"

Before they had really realized it, Toushiro and Vegeta were back at the office. As usual Rangiku was pestering them about whatever happened as they walked in.

Rangiku: "What're you talking about, captain?"

Toushiro: (While passing her) "I've been challenged to a duel for my position as Captain of Squad 10."

Rangiku: "Really?! By who?!"

Toushiro: "By a guy named Riku Kora."

Rangiku was shocked. Apparently she knew of Kora as well.

Rangiku: "Riku Kora's still alive?! But how can that be?!"

Vegeta: "You know this ass?"

Rangiku: "You bet I do. Kora was the captain of this squad when I first joined. I became the lieutenant right before he disappeared."

Toushiro: "What exactly happened to him?"

Rangiku: "I'm not sure. We were on a mission when he just puffed! Vanished!"

Vegeta: "He's gonna wish he'd stayed vanished when I'm done with him!"

Rangiku: "You're in a particularly nasty mood today, Vegeta."

Toushiro: "It's Kora's fault. He knew what Vegeta is, said that it was obvious because only a saiyan can be so strong and yet so dumb as to how to use it right. And he just kept up the insults."

Rangiku: "Doesn't really surprise me. Riku Kora was well known for being a bit on the crazy side."

Vegeta: "Oh that explains **so** much!"

Rangiku: "When is this fight?"

Toushiro: "Tomorrow, in front of this squad."

Rangiku: "Please don't lose, captain. I don't want to follow his orders again. Kora's a terrible captain, hardly ever cared about anyone but himself."

Vegeta: "And it just keeps getting better!"

Toushiro: "Rangiku. Since you knew him for a while, can you tell me a bit about his strength and abilities?"

Rangiku: "I wish I could. But all I know is that his zanpakuto uses the element of water. Other than that I just don't know. I didn't work with him for very long. That and I didn't hang around him very much either. I always felt... dirty... after even just talking to him."

Vegeta: "And he's a pervert to boot! Ho-ho! This guy's giving me **so** many reasons to hate him!"

Toushiro: "If his zanpakuto uses water, then I've got an extreme advantage. Turn his attacks into ice and use them against him."

Rangiku: "I'll pray for your victory, sir."

Toushiro: "Just do me one thing, Rangiku."

Rangiku: "Anything."

Toushiro: "Don't mention anything about this to Toboe or Malana, ok? They don't need to get caught up in this."

Rangiku: "I'll make sure they stay well away from this, captain."

Toushiro: "Thanks. The last thing I want is for them to get hurt."

Later on Toushiro kept his promise to his brother and sister. They visited their Grandma for a little while before returning home. By then word had already spread to most of the lieutenants. Momo came by and was asked by Toushiro to watch Toboe and Malana while he practiced for tomorrow. The young woman gladly and, more importantly, understandably agreed. She took them back to Squad 5 for a sleepover and informed her captain of the plan. Val of course agreed to aid Toushiro by watching his younger siblings. For the rest of the day, Toushiro trained and practiced for the match with Vegeta and Rangiku aiding however they could. Rangiku was especially keen in helping her captain train. She definitely didn't want him to lose. Confident that he was ready for anything, Toushiro rested that night and well. In the morning, all of Squad 10 was up early. All 200 soldiers gathered outside of the main office, ready to watch the impending battle. Dark clouds rolled overhead, all foretelling rain very soon. Toushiro appeared in front of the office, ready to defend his claim on what has been his for a long time. The other captains all agreed to not come and watch. They just sat around, waiting for a tell of the victor. And then...

He appeared.

Riku Kora stepped forth before all of Squad 10 with a confident smirk that quite frankly wanted to make Vegeta hurl with disgust.

Riku: "Ah... Squad 10... How I've missed you so... I can't wait to reclaim you."

And then the man noticed Rangiku.

Riku: "My! Rangiku?! What a delicious looking woman you've become!"

Rangiku shivered with disgust.

Rangiku: "Eww..."

Toushiro: "Anything you'd like to say before I send you packing?"

Riku: "In fact there is. I have a prediction."

Toushiro: "And what would that be?"

Riku: "I predict that I'll beat you within 15 minutes at most."

Toushiro just growled at his statement. Kora unsheathed his sword and pointed it right at the youth.

Riku: "Ready to lose, little boy?"

Toushiro: "Bring it."

And in a flash the battle started! Toushiro just barely had time to draw his blade and stop Kora's first attack as the two blades collided! Toushiro looked up at Kora as they both stood in a deadlock. Kora was fast, the young captain had to grant him that much. With a yell the young captain pushed Kora off and started attacking! Metal clashed against one another again and again! Both duelists dodged and countered each other almost evenly. The squad all looked on. They both seemed to be equally matched. But then something started to happen to Toushiro. He suddenly started feeling weaker. It wasn't fatigue, the battle hasn't been that long or been that hard yet! What on earth was going on, he thought?! Finally the two broke apart for a moment and stood off in a typical warrior stance. Just then the rain began to fall and the dry earth soaked with heat started enveloping the battle field in a growing fog. Toushiro panted heavily while Kora seemed unfazed. This was definitely odd. Vegeta noticed and was just as concerned as Rangiku. Why was Toushiro so out of breath?

Riku: "Tired yet?"

Toushiro: "What's going on? Why am I so exhausted?"

Riku just grinned and held up his sword. Then in a flash-

Riku: "Bring Me a Wave of Chaos - Aquamarine!"

Kora's Zanpakuto was released as he raised his arm up high over his head! Behind him a tidal wave sprang up and waited for a command! Toushiro looked up at the massive wave in shock.

Riku: "Hope you can swim."

And Kora brought his arm down, commanding the wave to move towards the young captain! But Toushiro was ready for this.

Toushiro: "Reign Over the Frosted Heavens - Hyorinmaru!"

To Kora's surprise, a huge dragon made of ice flowed from the tip of the young captain's sword and hurled itself at the wave with a roar! Upon contact, the wave was frozen solid. It seemed that things had turned around for Toushiro. But...

Riku: "Uhhh... You can wield ice, huh? This has just gotten fun."

Switching strategies altogether, Kora abandoned using his zanpakuto's abilities and focused exclusively on sword combat. Once again both swords clashed again and again. But what was disturbing was at how rapidly he was losing his strength. Every time they clashed like this, Toushiro felt weaker and weaker. The fight eventually made its way up into the sky. Maybe up here he'd have better luck. After all the young captain was far more maneuverable up in the air than he was on the ground. All eyes of Squad 10 watched on as the battle continued above. The rain still poured heavily, the ground now covered in a thick fog. Rangiku and Vegeta both sensed it. Toushiro was losing strength and fast.

Rangiku: "What's going on? The captain shouldn't be that tired yet, should he?"

Vegeta: "No. He's got far more stamina than that. Plus I've been building his stamina in our training, so he shouldn't even be anywhere near this tired yet!"

Rangiku: "I don't like this. I've got a bad feeling."

Toushiro and Kora locked swords again before quickly pushing off. Toushiro was completely out of breath yet Kora seemed fine.

Riku: "I'm done playing. Time to end this."

Kora got ready to attack again. He gripped his sword in a strange way. He gripped it with both hands, something he hasn't done yet as he's fought up to this point with just one hand on his sword. But the strange part was how he gripped it. It almost looked like he was gonna pull something out of the hilt. Kora grinned again, about to move. But just then-

Vegeta: "TOUSHIRO! THAT'S A DIFFERENT SWORD FROM YESTERDAY!"

Kora suddenly pulled out another blade from his first sword! Riku Kora was a Duel-Blade wielder like Ukitake and Shunsui! But the saiyan prince's warning had come too late! A split second later and Kora lashed out with one blade! Toushiro stopped it with his but could not stop the other before it was rammed into him flat-side up! He was thrown down from the sky and crashed into the earth below! The whole of Squad 10 called out in shock and surprise at their captain. Toushiro lay in a small crater and tried to get up. But then a blade was held next to his face. He looked up and saw Kora standing over him.

Riku: "Give up?"

Toushiro gritted his teeth as he stared at the man. He tried to gather the strength to fight back again.

... But he couldn't...

He was too exhausted now. He couldn't continue the fight and just lowered his head in submission.

Riku: "That's a good boy."

All of the drenched members of Squad 10 all stared at the scene in shock and sadness.

Riku: "I'll spare you your life... Why?"

Kora lifted Toushiro's chin up with the tip of one of his blades.

Riku: "Because you are a boy. Now leave at once and never return."

And Kora headed for his new office, leaving the whole squad in dismay. Toushiro finally got to his feet and stood up. He then glanced at everyone with apologetic eyes.

Toushiro: "I'm sorry, everyone."

Many began to tear up. The now exiled captain turned to Rangiku next.

Toushiro: "I have a request for you, Rangiku... as your friend."

Rangiku: "Anything."

With sorrow written all over his face, Toushiro looked at the busty woman one more time.

Toushiro: "Watch over my little brother and sister for me. And tell them..."

The youth paused for a moment.

Toushiro: "Tell them I love them."

And with that, Toushiro turned to leave, knowing that if he stayed any longer, he'd be risking his life. All of Squad 10 watched with heartache as the once proud and still loved ex-captain of the Tenth Division walked away into the fog in defeat and disappeared from sight. After a few moments of silence, Vegeta took a deep breath... and for the first time ever in the Soul Society...

A painfully sorrowful howl filled the sky and echoed to all ears.

All those waiting could hear the message within the mournful howl.

Toushiro Hitsugaya has lost...


	4. Chapter 4

**The Day After**

The next day...

Eren: "Are you sure you should be walking so soon, captain?!"

Levi: "Eren, I'm fine. I'm well enough to be up and moving again. Just not ready to start doing too much work. And by the way, thank you for taking care of me while I was sick."

Eren: "I-It was nothing, sir. Heh-heh. So... Why are we heading to Squad 10 again?"

Levi: "I wanna know what's going on. There was a lot of commotion over here yesterday and I just wanna see if everything is ok."

Eren: "Probably just someone being stupid and picked a fight with Vegeta."

Levi: "I hope that's all it was."

Levi and Eren arrived at Squad 10's office shortly. The older soldier knocked a few times before opening the door.

Levi: "Hey, Toushiro. (Starts opening the door) I heard a lot of noise over here yesterday. Is everything-"

But what Levi found in the office wasn't Toushiro, but an unknown man with his back turned to them as he was putting on a Squad 10 haori. This immediately didn't sit well with either soldier.

Levi: (A little annoyed by what he's seeing) "Excuse me."

The man turned around and noticed his visitors.

Levi: "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Riku: "Humans? What are you doing here?"

Eren: (A little annoyed himself) "We live here."

Riku: "Really? Living humans living in the Soul Society? Huh... (Slightly under his breath) Maybe the Soul Society is in worse shape than I thought..."

Eren: (Whispering to Levi) "I don't like this guy, sir. He's giving me a bad vibe."

Levi: (Whispering back) "You and me both."

Riku: "Who might you two be?"

Levi: "Levi Ackerman. Captain of Squad 9."

Eren: "And I'm Eren Yeager. Second Lieutenant of Squad 9."

Riku: "A human fulfilling the roll of squad captain? How pathetically sad."

Eren: (Purposely out loud) "And just like that, I don't like you."

Levi: (Purposely out loud too) "Double that. Now who the fuck are you and what are you doing in Toushiro's office?"

Riku: "You mean my office."

Eren: "Your office?!"

Levi: (Now angry) "Where's Toushiro Hitsugaya?!"

Riku: "Who knows. I told him to leave at once after I beat him in a duel over the captain position of Squad 10."

Eren: "You what?!"

Vegeta: "Levi? Eren?"

Vegeta arrived just before things had a chance to go south.

Riku: "You know these two weaklings?"

Vegeta: "*Snarl* They're my friends."

Riku: "Ah! Well then be a good little saiyan and inform them properly of the situation."

Vegeta: (Pissed) "Oh I'll inform them alright..."

And Vegeta collected Eren and Levi and took them both somewhere private. Once somewhere private, the two soldiers wasted no time hassling the saiyan prince for answers.

Levi: "Vegeta, who the fucking hell is that guy?!"

Vegeta: "Obviously you're feeling better, Levi. His name is Riku Kora and... *Sighs in disgust* He's the new Captain of Squad 10."

Eren: "We got that much already! What exactly happened and where's Toushiro?!"

Vegeta: "First of all, please tell me you two already hate his ass!"

Levi and Eren: "Very!"

Vegeta: "Thank god! At this point I'm hoping that if enough people hate him, he can be forced to leave!"

Rangiku: "You said it."

And Rangiku joined the three of them once she heard Levi and Eren's voices.

Eren: "Rangiku?"

Levi: "Ok... Please tell us what's going on here?"

Rangiku: "Here's the rundown..."

Rangiku explained everything to Eren and Levi while Vegeta just leaned against the wall in his famous pissed off manner, grumbling on occasion. When the busty woman was finished, both soldiers were not happy.

Eren: "Before I just hated the guy. Now I really hate him!"

Rangiku: "Trust me, I'm not liking it either."

Levi: "Why on earth would this guy want to resume his old position after so long anyway?!"

Vegeta: "We don't know."

Levi: "Do you guys know where Toushiro is by the way?"

Rangiku: "No. Vegeta and I have been busy tending to the squad. Everyone is upset about the whole thing."

Eren: "I've never even heard of this Trial by Combat method?"

Levi: "Nor have I and I'm a captain myself."

Rangiku: "It's a method that's not used a lot or very favored. A lot of captains see it as barbaric. Only Squad 11 exclusively uses this method to pick a captain."

Levi: "For them it makes sense. But why this guy?"

Rangiku: "Because he's crazy."

Eren: "You can say that again. The guy's gotta funny way of introducing himself."

Levi: "But it sounds like anyone can use this method to obtain the rank of captain."

Vegeta: "Damn right. And I've got a good mind to take matters into my own hands! Naive... I'll show him how 'naive' I can be with my strength!"

Rangiku: "For once I don't think anyone's gonna wanna stop you from doing so either."

Levi: "Well if you guys need any help, let me know. I'll gladly offer whatever help I can lend."

Rangiku: "Thank you, Levi. We deeply appreciate it."

Eren: "I sure hope Toushiro's ok..."

Miles away, in the living world, Toushiro was all alone. The youth looked miserable. It had been a hard and lonely night for him. Within 24 hours he went from a highly respected squad captain that was adored by his men and comrades to an outcast with nowhere to go. Well, that wasn't completely true. He did have somewhere to go. He was confident that any one of Vegeta's friends or family would take him in, that much he was very sure of. The youth was already heading to Goku's House. He thought about going to West City, but decided against it for the moment. Vegeta's family treated him like family, so he decided to wait until he could figure out just how to explain this to them without causing so much grief or panic. Walking up the familiar path, Toushiro spotted Goku's home. With a deep sigh he ventured up to the door and knocked, standing back a few steps as the door swings out and Chi-Chi had a bad habit of flinging it open without a second thought when she was in a mood. This time, however, the door opened casually and Goku appeared. The earth saiyan was more than surprised to see Toushiro at his doorstep all by himself.

Goku: "Hm? Toushiro? What're you doing here?"

Toushiro: "Hey, Goku... Would it be alright if I came in? I've had a rough night."

Goku: "Of course. C'mon in."

As Toushiro stepped into the warm house full of friends, Chi-Chi came over from the kitchen to see what was going on.

Chi-Chi: "Toushiro? What happened?! You look like you slept outside last night?!"

Toushiro: "That's because I did."

Chi-Chi and Goku: "You what?!"

Gohan: "Dad? Mom? What's going on?"

Chi-Chi: "Gohan, go get a warm blanket and change of clothes for Toushiro."

Gohan: "Yeah, sure."

While Gohan went to collect the stuff, Goku and Chi-Chi sat Toushiro down on the sofa. Grimmjow came in with Goten just as Gohan returned with the blanket and a spare set of clothes that Toushiro could ware. The youth was thankful to get out of his cold and dirty kimono and changed quickly. Goku sensed something was wrong and immediately started making some phone calls while the prodigy changed.

Goku: (Talking to the phone) "Hey, Gin? It's me. Listen, could you come over here like right now? (Short pause) It's serious. Toushiro just appeared on my doorstep, alone and stating that he spent the night outside. (After another short pause) Yeah, I'll get a hold of Ichigo and the others. You just get here."

After that the saiyan hung up and started making other phone calls. He got a hold of Ichigo and then Krillin, asking them to get in touch with any of the others as they usually were located around the route from their places to here. Grimmjow got a hold of Ulquiorra his own way who said he and Piccolo will be there shortly. In no time at all, Gin Ichimaru arrived at Goku's place.

Gin: "Hey. How is he?"

Goku: "A little better after getting cleaned up. Where's Bulma or Trunks?"

Gin: "I came on my own. Didn't want them to know incase something has happened to Vegeta."

Goku: "Good idea. He's in the living room."

Gin went to see Toushiro while Goku waited for the others. They had all agreed to wait until everyone arrived so that Toushiro didn't have to explain himself more than once.

Gin: "Hitsugaya... Are you alright?"

Toushiro: "Not really, Gin..."

Not even a minute had passed before most of the others had arrived. Ichigo was going to be the last to arrive as he was the furthest away and had said that Rukia was coming over just a minute after Goku called him with urgent news. He promised that he'd come on over as soon as they were done. They'd explain what happened to him once he got here. But first...

Goku: "Alright. What happened, Toushiro?..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Try Again**

After a long explanation...

Grimmjow: "Oh man..."

Videl: "I'm so sorry, Toushiro... I wish there was something we could do."

Toushiro: "I don't think there is at this point..."

Goku: "Well... You're welcome to stay here with us if you want, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "I don't wanna intrude."

Chi-Chi: "After everything you've done for and with us, I assure you that you won't be in any way, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "Thank you... You're all too kind."

Krillin: "What I can't figure out is why he would just suddenly appear after a century of pretending to be dead and the first thing he does is challenge you for his old position?"

Toushiro: "I don't know... Rangiku did say he was crazy. Look, can't we just forget about this?! I lost! It's over! ... ... I'm no longer the Captain of Squad 10."

Gin: "But you lost unfairly!"

Toushiro: "Excuse me?"

Grimmjow: "He's right, Toushiro."

Gin: "You said that you were not aware that he was a dual-blade wielder, right?"

Toushiro: "Yeah... He pulled his second blade out at me at the very end. That's how I lost."

Gin: "Well then that's cheating! The Trial by Combat method doesn't have a lot of rules as to how to go about it. But there is an unofficial yet mutual agreement that both combatants must be aware of all weapons!"

Grimmjow: "I may fight dirty, I admit it, but I'd at least let my opponent know if I was a double blade wielder if I was! It's dishonoring to do that."

Goku: "Listen to me, Toushiro. You have-to-try-again!"

Toushiro: "I can't, Goku. I don't have the strength to even come close to matching-"

Gin: (Gets his full attention) "Listen to me! Listen! I used to be that way when I was your age. I thought that the only way to win a fight was to be stronger than my opponent. But as I matured, got trained properly and fought opponents that were much stronger than myself, I realized an interesting fact."

Toushiro: "What's that?"

Gin: "Listen very carefully... ... Brute strength and raw power don't always win a fight."

Goku: "He's right. That method wins only half the time."

Toushiro: "What do you mean? That's how Vegeta fights."

Goku: "Believe it or not there are some things that Vegeta keeps hidden even from you. The thing about Vegeta is... You'd think that strength and power were all that's needed to win a fight from the way he fights and talks about fighting, especially in the old days. But even he knows that this isn't true."

Toushiro just looked at Goku with a confused look.

Goku: "Remember, Toushiro... Vegeta's a **master** at tactics and at deception! If I had to fight a very strong opponent and could only have one person helping me, I'll pick Vegeta every time because of his mastery of strategic calculation, tactical planing and cunning deception. I've seen it first hand many,  many times! Whenever he and I are fighting an opponent together, he's the one who comes up with the best strategies and even counter strategies incase something went wrong. I'm pretty good myself, but he's so much better! If it were a strategic battle of him vs me, I'd lose- guaranteed!"

Toushiro: "So what's that got to do with my situation?"

Goku: "Just using your strength to try and win a fight isn't always the best way to win. The chances of you winning like that are like I said only 50%. No, in fact, the best way to win against your opponent... is with your brain."

Toushiro: "My what?"

Goku: "Your brain. Your brain is actually the strongest weapon you can use in a fight. You could be the weakest guy in existence fighting the strongest guy in existence! But even the strongest guy can lose if his opponent out-smarts him! Believe it or not, that's how I beat Vegeta the first time with the aid of my friends and son! This Riku guy is stronger than you, we know that for a fact. But you have two things working for you, Toushiro. You are a child prodigy, you're dangerously smart! Out-smarting Riku won't be a challenge for you, you just gotta remember to use your head!"

Toushiro: "And the other thing?"

Goku: "You're-a-kid!"

Toushiro: "Thank you for dumping that whole container of salt on my wounds."

Goku: "No, Toushiro, that's a good thing! You're still a kid which means you're more mobile than he is! You can get yourself through some pretty small openings, literally and figuratively."

Toushiro: "I guess..."

Just then, Ichigo arrived with his father in tow.

Ichigo: "Toushiro! Is what I heard from Rukia true!?"

Toushiro: "Yes... But I'm-"

And Toushiro saw Isshin. And, boy, did Ichigo and everyone else get one hell of a surprise!

Toushiro: "C-Captain!?"

Isshin: "Huh? AHH HA HA! Well if it isn't Little Toushiro!"

Isshin suddenly picked up Toushiro and held him up in the air.

Isshin: "My god, it's been ages!"

Toushiro: "It's nice to see you again too, captain."

Isshin: "Oh, please, stop calling me 'captain'!"

Ichigo: "Hold on!... You two know each other!?"

Isshin: "Of course, son! I used to be the Captain of Squad 10! Toushiro here was my Third Seat!"

Ichigo: "You what?!"

Toushiro: "Wait! Ichigo's your son?!"

Toushiro just looked at Ichigo and Isshin for a while. Now he saw the resemblance.

Toushiro: "... This actually explains a few things."

Ichigo: (While glaring at his old man) "What else haven't you told us yet, ya old fart?"

Isshin: "More than you know, son."

Isshin put Toushiro down and patted him on his head, which Toushiro didn't really like.

Isshin: "You were always doing the paperwork and finishing it before me! Bet that's come in handy now that your Squad 10's captain, huh."

Toushiro: "Actually... I'm no longer the captain."

Isshin: "Huh? What do you mean?"

Toushiro: "The one you replaced came back and challenged me."

Isshin: "And... What happened?"

Toushiro: "... I lost. Riku Kora beat me."

Isshin: "Riku Kora? I haven't heard that name in decades."

Goku: "We were just discussing with Toushiro that he should try again."

Piccolo: "Only after we find out why he kept feeling weaker after every sword clash with the guy."

Krillin: "Yeah ya definitely don't want that to happen again."

Isshin: "Hold on... Did you say that every time you and Kora clashed swords, you felt more and more fatigued?"

Toushiro: "That's right. I don't know why."

Isshin: "I know why. Riku Kora's primary zanpakuto utilizes the element of water. But his secondary zanpakuto is completely different!"

Ulquiorra: "Different how?"

Isshin: "This zanpakuto has the ability to suck the strength out of the opponent that its master faces. Every time the opponent's sword touches it, the opponent's stamina is lowered. It's an exceedingly dirty trick as it forces the opponent to become fatigued much faster than usual, thus giving Kora the ultimate advantage."

Now it all made sense!

Toushiro: "So that's what happened to me! I knew something was wrong!"

Gohan: "How can something like that be allowed?!"

Isshin: "It wasn't. At least not by the previous Central 46. The previous Central 46 forbade Riku Kora from using that sword against any non-hollow opponents. That information was most likely lost or forgotten after Aizen killed the old Central 46 and the new ones were probably never aware of the prohibit."

Gin: "All the more reason why you need to try again, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "I want to... but I don't think I can... Not yet anyways."

Goku: "And that's why we'll help you."

Toushiro: "You will?"

Goku: "Yeah! We're gonna train you until you're ready to take on Riku Kora again, and this time, you will be the victor! I guarantee it!"

And Toushiro smiled with eagerness. If he trained with the legendary Z-Fighters, there was no doubt that he'd be victorious the next time! So Goku and the others all started training Toushiro hard every day from dawn 'til dusk. Days passed into a week and then two. Things were going well for Toushiro, but it was a different story in the Soul Society.


	6. Chapter 6

**We Need You Back!**

Two weeks have passed since Toushiro began his training with the Z-Fighters...

Piccolo: "Special Beam Cannon!"

The namekian fired his signature technique right at the youth! Toushiro jumped clear of the attack at the right time.

Piccolo: "Good. Your reaction time's gotten better."

Toushiro: "Praise me after we're done!"

Piccolo fired an ordinary energy attack at Toushiro. The youth stood his ground and held up his sword. At the right time, he deflected the attack with his blade. But it was just a distraction. He spotted the real danger just as Uryu had lined up his shot! The quincy fired hundreds of arrows from his bow at the youth! Toushiro had to dodge every single one of them, not an easy feat. But he did it and just as soon as it was over, Ichigo struck next! The two clashed swords and were locked in deadlock.

Ichigo: "C'mon, Toushiro! This the best you got?!"

Toushiro: "I'm just getting started!"

Toushiro shoved Ichigo off! The orange haired teen recovered and went at him again! As they clashed, everyone involved in helping the youth watched below. It was both Isshin and Gin's idea to have Toushiro train this way. By having him combat multiple warriors who each utilize a completely different fighting style than the previous, they were subjecting him to the unexpected. If he was going to win against Riku Kora this time, Toushiro had to learn how to react to anything the moment it happens. Suddenly, from behind Ichigo, Gohan took the stand and started throwing fist after fist at the youth! Toushiro was able to dodge them all, even a surprise kick. Just then Tien used his Multi-Form technique to split into four copies. All four attacked the youth at once from all directions. This was a bit of a challenge for Toushiro, dealing with four attackers all at once always is. But using the chain and crescent-shaped blade attached at the end of his zanpakuto's hilt, Toushiro managed to snag one copy and forcefully swing it into the others until they had all merged back into one. Then Krillin came up and got into a pose Toushiro knew very well. He quickly got ready to counter it just before-

Krillin: "Solar Flare!"

The intense light consumed the training ground. But Toushiro had closed his eyes, turned his head and put up a reflective sheet of ice in front of him! Krillin was temporarily blinded by his own technique! The idea behind that was to teach the youth how to use his opponent's own technique against them.

Krillin: (Rubbing his eyes) "I need to keep a pair of sunglasses on me at all times from now."

So far, Toushiro was doing very well. His training for the last two weeks were showing well. He has trained with each of these warriors relentlessly.

But now... A real challenge...

Toushiro returned to earth and stood facing his next opponent.

Goku.

Goku: (Cracking his knuckles) "Alright, Toushiro. Let's put it all together."

Goku got into his fighting stance. Toushiro held up his sword, ready for anything. Goku was the final test. Only the earth raised saiyan bested Vegeta in strength.

Goku: "Ready?"

Toushiro: "Ready."

In a flash Goku vanished! Toushiro gasped with confusion before realizing what was about to happen. Quickly the youth turned around and blocked Goku's punch with his blade! Without missing a beat the saiyan started attacking the Soul Reaper. As the clock ticked on this face-off, the others all watched with anticipation. If he could hold his own against Goku for a certain amount of time, then Toushiro's training will be complete.

Gohan: "That's it, Toushiro... Keep it up..."

Grimmjow: "C'mon, kid..."

The match went on for at least a minute before Toushiro finally saw a chance to duck down and swing his leg against Goku's to knock him off balance. While the saiyan was forced to correct himself, the youth saw the opening to land the final strike! He swung his blade down!...

Only to stop inches from Goku's neck. Like he was going to kill a friend. Just then-

Isshin: (Stops a stopwatch) "Time. That's it!"

Krillin: "Alright!"

Ichigo: "You did it, Toushiro!"

Goku: (Getting up) "Well done, Toushiro. You're almost ready to face off against Riku Kora again."

Toushiro: (Sheathing his sword) "Thanks, Goku. I think I am ready. I just wanna sharpen my skills a little finer before I take him on."

Goku: "And that's ok! It's perfectly fine."

Grimmjow: "Boy is that guy gonna be in for a rude awakening when Hitsugaya faces him again!"

But these plans were cut short by a visitor.

?: "Toushiro!"

A voice called out... and a familiar one at that.

Toushiro: "Levi?"

The training stopped just before Levi appeared over the hill. He was out of breath and looked panicked, odd for him. Something was wrong.

Levi: "Toushiro! Am I glad I found you!"

Toushiro: "Levi? What're you doing here?"

Levi: "You have to come back!"

Toushiro: "I will, but not yet. Once I'm done training, I'll come back and challenge Kora again."

Levi: "No! I mean now! You have to come back **now**!"

Goku: "Levi, what's wrong?"

Levi: "It's Squad 10! There's practically no one left!"

Everyone: "What?!"

Toushiro: "What do you mean?!"

Levi: "It's Riku Kora! He's led the squad on suicide after suicide missions! In just the first week, Squad 10's numbers dropped from 200 strong to just 125!"

Toushiro: "What?!"

Grimmjow: "You've got to be kidding me- that fast?!"

Levi: "Vegeta and Rangiku are doing everything they can to protect everyone, but with Kora taking them on these missions every day, they just can't regain their strength fast enough to do so! Now there's only 50 left!"

Isshin: "That son of a bitch!..."

Levi: "It gets worse. I don't know how, but he's somehow gotten Central 46 to put up a curfew at night and a rule about people just going to the living world! No one is allowed to leave their barracks after sunset and no one is allowed to come here to the living world without permission from him\- Not even us captains are allowed!"

Uryu: "He what?!"

Grimmjow: "How the hell did he pull that off?!"

Levi: "I don't know, all I know is those who have tried leaving are never seen again."

Ulquiorra: "Then how did you get here, Levi?"

Levi: "Yoruichi. She and the other captains all worked together so that I could sneak away and get help- even Yamamoto helped!... We need you back, Toushiro, and not just Squad 10 but **all** of us! Riku Kora's a tyrant and I'm sure it's only a matter of time before he challenges Yamamoto for his position!"

Piccolo: "This is bad."

Gohan: "We don't have time, Toushiro has to go back **now**!"

Isshin: "Wait a second. Levi... Why hasn't Vegeta done anything about this? He's more than capable of taking on Kora himself."

Levi: "He planned on it if things got too out of control. But by the time it got there, he had become too fatigued to try. And speaking of Vegeta, Kora's treating both him and Rangiku like mangy dogs and slaves together! He's also tried to, um... (Notices Goten) Get 'close' to Rangiku."

Toushiro: "You don't mean?..."

Levi only nodded. That only infuriated Toushiro more.

Levi: "And before you guys ask, Yamamoto or any of the other captains can't do a thing to stop him. He's made it impossible to get near him cuz he's either gone or we're stuck indoors thanks to that damn curfew."

Piccolo: "What happens if someone breaks that curfew, Levi?"

Levi: "I don't know. It's just like with trying to leave for the living world. No one who's tried is ever seen again."

Ichigo: "And Central 46 is allowing this to happen?!"

Levi: "That's the scary part. He also seems to have gotten in favor with them, cuz they've made it clear no one is to go against him."

Gin: "Hmm..."

Ulquiorra: "What's on your mind, Ichimaru?"

Gin: "I was just thinking about something I had read about a particular moment in the history of the Soul Society... This actually has happened once before. Long before even Kora, there was a captain who had gotten in favor with Central 46. No one could touch him, and this captain let that power go to his head and wanted to overthrow Yamamoto. Of course Yamamoto already knew of this captain's plans but he couldn't confront him or Central 46 about it in the beginning... Unless this individual did something to directly endanger the Soul Society in any way, shape or form."

Ichigo: "So what happened?"

Gin: "That man challenged Yamamoto to a duel. Not for the position of Head-Captain... but for his life. For he wasn't the only one that was favored by Central 46. Only the Head-Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads is favored more by Central 46, no matter what."

Tien: "I'm guessing Yamamoto won?"

Gin: "Naturally. And because he attempted to take Yamamoto's life, this captain lost his favoritism with Central 46 and was executed immediately. Because by attempting to assassinate the Head-Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads, the people who defend the Soul Society, that captain in turn was attempting to assassinate the Soul Society itself."

Piccolo: "So what I'm getting is that he's untouchable unless he endangers the Soul Society or any of its innocent citizens."

Levi: "That sounds about right from what Yamamoto was telling us. He's also having Ukitake and Shunsui look into any possible loopholes or something about the conditions of the Trail by Combat method."

Gin: "It's also against the laws for a captain to treat the members of his squad the way you're saying he's treating Vegeta and Rangiku, Levi."

Krillin: "Ok, so... It's obvious that this guy needs to go. And it sounds like we have at least two possible ways of getting him kicked out."

Ichigo: "One is him treating his squad like dirt."

Piccolo: "The other is by endangering the Soul Society, and it sounds like there are two ways he's doing that or going to do that."

Uryu: "One way is as you said, Levi. At the rate he's going, there is a good chance he'll go for Yamamoto at any time."

Isshin: "The other is within the state of the squad itself. If Kora losses any more men, then Squad 10 will be retired all together. If that happens than the 13 Court Guard Squads will be down a fighting force thus its strength as a whole will be diminished."

Grimmjow: "That'll happen if they just lose Vegeta."

Ichigo: "We just need to get proof that he's doing any of that and we're set."

Goku: "Ok, Toushiro. I've got a plan to take Kora down without even engaging him. Everyone listen closely..."


	7. Chapter 7

**The Return**

The plan was for Toushiro to secretly return to the Soul Society and watch Riku Kora until Goku and the others had finished gathering everyone together and acquired some Senzu beans. He also was suppose to watch him to gather proof of his mistreatment over the remaining squad members and the potential threat looming for the 13 Court Guard Squads if Squad 10 is destroyed. Toushiro couldn't wait to be home as he passed through the exit. But what he saw was nothing of what he expected...

The Soul Society has changed.

All of the houses, the buildings and everything in the rukon were tattered, beaten and in near shambles. Windows and doors once opening into warm homes were boarded up tightly. Streets once full of people and kids playing were now empty and deserted. No lights were on, no sounds of life echoed from anywhere. And yet Toushiro could feel eyes watching him from within the shadows. The people have become terrified. And he could see why. There was not one building or one stretch of street that did not have some blood painted on the surface. There were signs of forced entry that could only be done by a hollow on some of the buildings. What has happened here, the youth thought?! And when he climbed to the top of a hill to view the Seireitei... he saw a heartbreaking sight.

Toushiro: (Whispers) "No..."

Even with the sky colored a dark dusty grey, it was plain to see. All sections of the rukon districts and the Seireitei itself were in the same sad state as what he's just seen. Toushiro surveyed the sadness that he was seeing.

He just couldn't understand how...

Levi: "Toushiro! Wait up!"

Toushiro turned around to find Levi running up to him. The soldier was taking a huge risk in coming back. It took Yoruichi and the other captains everything to see to it that he escaped and Kora was probably aware of his escape. But he decided to risk it anyway to help Toushiro. As he walked up next to the youth, Levi could see the confusion and heartache within Toushiro's eyes.

Levi: "... Awful, isn't it."

Toushiro: "Levi... What happened here?"

Levi: "It's all because of Kora. Because of the curfew, no one was allowed to portal after dark. When they found out, the hollows quickly took advantage. Every night hollows came and raided the Soul Society. The citizens of the rukon districts were left defenseless. And the squads, because we weren't allowed to leave our barracks after sunset, we basically became trapped within our own homes."

Toushiro: "My god what has he done?..."

Levi: "A lot of lives have been lost, Toushiro... And it's all because of him..."

Toushiro: "Well we're gonna put a stop to this. I promise. If I have to I'll fight him to the last breath."

Levi: "Then I'm with you till the end."

Toushiro smiled before gazing back towards the Seireitei. A few minutes later and both Toushiro and Levi were sneaking into the Seireitei. They both had to be careful. If Kora found them now, they'd be goners. Using the shadows and buildings to conceal themselves, Toushiro and Levi made their way over to the back of Squad 10. They could hear people outside around the front.

Toushiro: (Whispering) "Alright, Levi. You go get Yamamoto and the others. I'm gonna climb up on roof and look for Riku."

Levi: (Whispering) "Alright. I won't be long. Be careful."

Toushiro: (Whispering) "You too."

Toushiro watched Levi sneak off to get the others for a moment before turning his attention back to finding Kora. He looked up and then jumped up onto the roof. It was a good vantage point where he could remain hidden. Slowly and carefully the youth climbed up and over to the side he was hearing the voices from. He made not a sound as he leaned over the top of the roof to find Kora just outside his office pacing back and forth. And then...

Riku: "Where are my LIEUTENANTS?!"

As the echo died, Toushiro continued to watch Kora... Until he spotted Rangiku and Vegeta walking towards him with the squad.

Rangiku: "Yes, sir?"

Riku: "Prepare the squad at once! We're leaving in just a few minutes."

Rangiku: "Sir, with all do respect, I think we should stay back this time."

Riku: "Oh no. We're going and that's final."

Toushiro looked on as Vegeta and Rangiku argued with Riku. Everything Levi had said was true. Only 50 members of Squad 10 remained alive.

Vegeta: "Those last few missions have nearly wiped the entire squad out and now you want us to go on another!?"

Rangiku: "If you keep this up, there will be no one left in the squad!"

Riku: "So what! I only have use for strong Soul Reapers. If they survive than good work. If they don't than they weren't fit to be a Soul Reaper!"

Vegeta: "The very fact that I used to think like you makes me fucking sick!"

Riku: "Shut it, freak-show! Or do I need to remind you who's in charge?"

Vegeta growled under his breath and backed off for a moment.

Rangiku: "You can't send us on this mission! Not until we have a suitable number!"

Riku: "50 is more than enough."

Vegeta: "No it's not!"

Rangiku: "Please! The remaining squad members haven't even fully recovered from yesterday! If you send us now you'll sentence us all to death!"

Riku: "Then so be it!"

Vegeta and Rangiku were just horrified!

Vegeta: "You can't do that!"

Riku: "I am the captain! I can do whatever I want with my squad! (Cutting Vegeta off before he can speak) And don't give me any lip about the old man being in charge of me, saiyan! There are some things even he can't do with another squad."

Toushiro was getting more and more angry with the situation he was seeing. Riku was sending his squad on a suicide mission and didn't care one bit if anyone came back. And Levi was right, he was treating Rangiku and Vegeta like dogs! His anger was almost at its limit. He was very close to scraping the plan and confronting Kora now. All the boy needed was one more push. He got it when Riku did the unthinkable to Rangiku.

Rangiku: "If you were ever half the captain Hitsugaya was I-"

Riku: (Striking Rangiku across the face) "I'M TEN TIMES THE CAPTAIN THAT LITTLE BRAT WAS!"

Vegeta: "Rangiku!"

Vegeta ran over to his fellow lieutenant as Rangiku fell to the ground out cold! But just as she did, Toushiro's rage boiled over and he shouted his anger!

Toushiro: " **RIKU KORA**!"

Riku looked up in shock and watched the youth jump down and run over to his lieutenants. The remaining squad members all gasped with joy as they saw their old beloved captain. Vegeta was checking Rangiku to see if she was ok when he looked up to see Toushiro running over to him and Rangiku with worry. In truth the boy was more worried about Rangiku than anything else at the moment. There was already a bruise forming on the left side of her face, from her chin up to her temple and close to her eye. She had been hit hard. Toushiro knelt down by her side and leaned over her limp body while Vegeta kept holding her head up slightly. She was breathing.

Toushiro: "Rangiku..."

It was only then that Toushiro noticed all of the over bruises and cuts all over her. He looked up at Vegeta and saw that the saiyan prince had even worse cuts and bruises than Rangiku. He even had a black eye. Without saying a word, the young boy turned to the rest of his old squad. Black eyes, painful bruises, infected cuts and gashes, broken and sprained bones. They'd all taken a massive beating. But Rangiku's was worse and Vegeta's were even more so than hers. It's clear that the two lieutenants had done everything they could do and more to protect the squad members. But even with all of that, only 50 remained. Although Toushiro just wanted to rip Riku apart right then and there, he turned his attention back to Rangiku. He leaned down even closer to her and gently placed his hand on the right side of her beaten up face.

Toushiro: "Come on, Rangiku..."

A weak groan escaped her lips. Rangiku's eyes slowly began to open and her vision began to return. The first things she saw were Vegeta and his pitch black eyes watching her intensely and a white haired youth with teal/turquoise eyes doing the same. Her focus was instantly fixed on Toushiro and she smiled softly as tears ran down her face.

Rangiku: "C-Captain... Y-You... You came back..."

Toushiro: "I came home."

Rangiku sighed with joy.

Rangiku: "... I knew Levi could do it... ... We all did..."

Toushiro smiled softly at her. Everyone really did have all their faith in Levi finding him. He then glanced up at Vegeta.

Toushiro: "Stay with her."

Vegeta: "Good luck."

Content that Rangiku was safe with Vegeta, Toushiro got up and turned his attention to Riku.

Riku: "So it's true. Everyone helped that pathetic human so he could escape and find help. I should have a 'talk' with that little man."

Toushiro: "You'll do no such thing..."

As he stepped closer to the man, he drew his Zanpakuto.

Toushiro: "Give me one very good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart!"

Riku: "And just what do you think you're doing here?"

Toushiro: "I'm here to take back what's rightfully mine!"

Riku: "Yours? Ha! You can't challenge me."

Shunsui: "Oh yes he can."

All eyes turned to see the Head-Captain and the rest of the captains and lieutenants walking towards them with Levi leading the way. They all stopped just feet away from Toushiro and Kora. Just as they did, Vegeta had assisted Rangiku to her feet. Both of them and the rest of Squad 10 looked on.

Riku: "What do you mean?!"

Yamamoto: "There is no law saying that a captain who has lost his position through a Trail by Combat to another cannot challenge the winner again. Also... You, Riku Kora, intentionally failed to notify Toushiro Hitsugaya about your Dual-Blade type zanpakuto!"

Riku: "But you were aware!"

Yamamoto: "Silence! We found out that it is law that all sides of a dual must be made aware! Because you failed to uphold this law, you are technically not the captain."

Vegeta: "So... Does that mean Toushiro's still the captain?"

Yamamoto: "No. As of right now, Squad 10 has no captain. The one who wins this dual will be the official Captain of Squad 10!"

But Riku grinned. He had a different idea in mind.

Riku: "I see. If that's the case, then..."

Riku raised his blade up into the air. Hollow after hollow suddenly started to appear! In seconds there were hundreds of them! The hollows quickly blocked off the rest of the Soul Reapers from Toushiro and many more stood ready behind the prodigy.

Toushiro: "What are you doing?!"

Riku: "This whole thing has gotten me thinking... Why take Squad 10, when..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Battle For Squad 10**

Riku laughed as he shouted!

Riku: "I'LL JUST TAKE THE WHOLE SEIREITEI!"

Shock went to anger in a heartbeat as Vegeta lunged forward with a roar! The hollows that had gathered behind Toushiro lunged at him and knocked the boy to the ground! Rangiku, the 13 Court Guard Squad Captains and Lieutenants, and the remaining members of Squad 10 all charged forward and followed Vegeta into the fray! Some started attacking the pile from the edge while others leaped up to get into the middle! Toushiro was pinned down and was barely holding them off! But then a good hard swipe from Vegeta knocked many off of Toushiro! Hollows and Soul Reapers were all in the fight now, chaos reigned! There were at least 20 hollows to each Soul Reaper! But then the numbers evened a little when the rest of the 13 Court Guard Squad members arrived to help all of their captains and lieutenants out! It was an all out brawl! With the re-enforcements, the numbers evened to at least 8 hollows to every Soul Reaper! Vegeta, Rangiku and the 50 remaining Squad 10 members were all tired, injured and weak, but they somehow managed to hold their own! The fighting began to spread out, no longer in a tight pile! Three hollows ran away as Toushiro chased them! But another latched onto his back and the prodigy pulled it right off! He flung it into the air and turned his attention to the small mob that was attacking him! With his attention focused somewhere else, Toushiro failed to notice the hollow right above him! A second later and it jumped down onto him! Toushiro yelled in pain as it dug its claws into his flesh! Just at that second, a blade swiped the hollow off of him! The boy looked up and saw Grimmjow and Ulquiorra standing above him!

Toushiro: "Grimmjow! Ulquiorra! What're you doing here?!"

Grimmjow: "We came to help ya! What else?!"

Ulquiorra: "Goku and the others are not far behind. Grimmjow and I were sent ahead to make sure that there were still people left to save when they arrived."

With Goku and the others already on the way, the fight would soon become even more intense. Zaraki was having a ball cutting hollow after hollow. Grimmjow and Ikkaku stood back to back as they fought off mob after mob of hollows. Even Levi and Eren were in among the chaos along with Mikasa, Erwin and the rest! Rangiku was doing her best to make sure they didn't lose any more of their remaining squad. Despite being fatigued and injured, Vegeta proved his worth and valor as he tossed and threw hollow after hollow in every direction imaginable. Then relief arrived! Goku, Gohan, Ichigo and the others didn't hesitate as they all charged in, giving the much needed support their friends needed! The strongest of them concentrated on the strongest hollows while the rest worked on the others. Even some of the most unlikely were fighting back. Old Roshi was surrounded by hollows as big as him. But the old man wasn't called Master Roshi by Goku for no reason. A hollow lunged at him from behind and Roshi jumped up to avoid it. As he came down, he whacked the end of his staff into the skull of one hollow. Another charged and the old man kicked it away. Two attacked but Roshi just smacked them with his staff. Looks like he won. But wait! One more charged at him from behind!

Roshi: "HA!"

Smack! The back of Roshi's fist hit the hollow dead center of the face, knocking it out cold. Looks like the old man has still got some moves. In the rukon districts, the surviving citizens all slowly started coming out of their homes and everything as the sounds of the enormous fight continued to echo across the sky. They were all fascinated. Were the dark times about to be over? It seemed that way as a number of hollows were starting to retreat. But many still continued the siege. The Z-Fighters were now completely into the brawl. Some like Tien and Yamcha were staying close to the corner where the those who couldn't continue had gathered, defending them from any hollows while they were seen by members of Squad 4. Even Unohana herself was fighting while her squad members tended to all the injured and fatigued. Yoruichi and Soifon fought side by side, using their Shunkō techniques to get the upper hand on a few hollows. A hollow suddenly pinned Rangiku down! It snapped its jaws at her as she tried to hold it off! But then, Toushiro swung it off! After he made sure she was alright, the youth went after another hollow. Two hollows were chasing Armin into a dead-end! But he wasn't alone, Eren was also chased into the same dead-end as Armin by two more hollows! With four hollows blocking their only escape route, Eren and Armin were in trouble. Armin was still learning about hollows and Eren has yet to take one down without help.

Bug Hollow: "Ah... What fine souls you boys have!"

The other three hollows all laughed... Until...

?: "Don't even think about it..."

All four hollows turned around to see Val standing at the entrance.

Squid Hollow: "Hey, what's with the kitty cat?"

Snake Hollow: "Go on, scram!"

Shark Hollow: "Yeah! Go chase a ball of yarn or something!"

Armin: "Captain Val!..."

Bug Hollow: "Captain? This kitty cat is a captain?"

Shark Hollow: "Ha-ha-ha! That's funny! Now go play with someone your own size, pussy cat."

Val: (With a dark glare of death in her eyes) "What'd you call me?..."

Eren: "Did they just call her what I think they did?"

Armin just nodded.

Snake Hollow: "Uh-oh..."

Val: "Nobody calls me 'pussy cat'..."

And just like that, the hollows really wished they hadn't as the saboron charged at them all with a roar! Her long sharp teeth gleamed as she ran into the hollows and started beating them up in every possible way! Moments later and both Eren and Armin emerged with the Squad 5 captain, safe and sound. The boys thanked her before all three went right back into the fight! The battle was starting to slow down as the number of hollows started decreasing. Whatever was left, the others could handle. Toushiro started looking for Kora. The mad man had slipped away from Toushiro the moment the hollows had attacked. He searched all over, going to higher ground to get a better look. He searched and searched. And then... in the corner of his eye, slinking away...

Toushiro: " **KORA!** "

Kora started running as Toushiro gave chase! The man ran hard up a hill to get away from the youth, but a wall of ice suddenly blocked his path! He turned around just as Toushiro caught up, blocking the only other escape route. Kora was trapped and had already lost, it just had to become official. Slowly the youth walked towards the lunatic, anger burning in his eyes.

Toushiro: "... You..."

Riku: "Eh-ey... Look I-I'm deeply sorry for what I did to poor little Rangiku-"

Toushiro: "I'll make you pay for this."

Riku: "What?... You mean all this? Why, I was just kidding! A good laugh, you know."

Toushiro: "I'm not falling for your tricks, Kora. It's over, and you know it."

Riku: "Look, I'm terribly sorry- I really am! It's just well you see when I had vanished I was trapped in Hueco Mundo! Being the only person there can be so lonely that one's mind can't help but snap! But you've made me see the light, dear Hitsugaya and I thank-"

Suddenly Kora is silenced when Toushiro holds his blade right up to his face.

Toushiro: "I'm done listening to you. Now give me back my squad or I'll slice your throat."

Riku: "Oh of course! You've more than earned it! Eh, is there anything else you want of me... 'Captain'?"

Toushiro: "I'm gonna give you one chance..."

Toushiro inched his blade closer, all with the utmost angriest of look on his face. And even more so in his eyes.

Toushiro: "... Leave at once..."

Kora's eyes left the sword and focused on the youth with shock.

Toushiro: "And never return..."

Riku: "... ... Yes, sir... ... Of course..."

Kora started to make his leave... when a squid-type hollow suddenly appeared! The mad man then merged with the creature and obtained its powers.

Toushiro: "What are you doing?!"

Riku: "HA-HAH-HAH! Did you really think I'd give up that easily?!"

Multiple arms with sharp claws at the end came hurling towards him! Toushiro was able to dodge them at first, but then...

Malana: "Big Brother!"

Toushiro looked to the side. Toboe and Malana were here!

Malana: "Big Brother!"

Toboe: "Toushiro!"

Slash! Once one hit, they all just piled on. The distraction was what Riku needed! The youth was slashed and jabbed so fast so many times that he didn't have time to recover or counter! Then he fell to the ground, exhausted and heavily injured. His zanpakuto fell out of his hands and away from reach.

Riku: "HA-HAH-HAH! You are a fool, Toushiro Hitsugaya!"

A tentacle reached over and picked the youth up by his neck and held him up to the mutant.

Riku: "Seems you're still a kid after all."

Toushiro: "Bite me you little-"

Stab! Kora ran his blade through Toushiro's throat! Toushiro looked at Riku in shock and horror as the lunatic started to laugh! As everything began to black out, Toushiro's final vision was Riku Kora reacting to something painful. And then... black out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Captain of Squad 10**

A few days later and Toushiro awoke. At first, he didn't recognize where he was. But although his eyes were still half-closed, he was finally able to make out where he was. He was in one of Squad 4's recovery rooms. He was the only one in the room. He had a window to his left and saw that there was sunlight shinning through the curtains. Then, he heard a familiar voice.

Yamamoto: "Well... You've awakened at last, Toushiro Hitsugaya."

Toushiro was more than a little surprised to see the Head-Captain paying him a visit since the old man didn't make it a habit of visiting people in recovery. In fact, as far as Toushiro knew, he was the first one ever to get a visit from Yamamoto personally while in the hospital. As the old man slowly walked over to his bed, Toushiro tried to sit up out of respect. But even trying to sit up was too much. A wave of intense pain shot throughout his entire body and he was forced to lay back down. A quick look at himself revealed that 98% of himself was covered in bandages. He had one big bandage on his right cheek and some wrapped around his head. Everything from under his throat down to his waist was bandaged up. His hands and arms were covered with only random islands of his skin open. And that was all he could see at the moment. He was attached to a heart rate monitor and an IV injector which gave him fluids and painkillers at the same time. His attention when back to his unexpected guest when they gently sat down on the bed next to him.

Yamamoto: "How are you feeling, Hitsugaya?"

Toushiro tried to speak, but couldn't find his voice. He suddenly remembered that Riku Kora had stabbed him in his diaphragm, vocal cords and everything during their fight. It was a miracle that he was breathing on his own right now. It took him a second, but he was finally able to answer with what was probably the most raspiest, gravelly, and hoarsest voice the Head-Captain has ever heard in his entire life.

Toushiro: "I've been better, sir."

Yamamoto chuckled.

Yamamoto: "That you have, Hitsugaya. That you have. I thought I'd let you know in person that you'll be back on your feet after a few weeks."

The youth smiled. He was glad to hear that he'd make a full recovery.

Toushiro: "... What about Vegeta and Rangiku?"

Yamamoto: "They're both fine. Both of them have already taken the initiative in returning Squad 10 back to its original glory."

Toushiro: "Grimmjow and Ulquiorra? What about Levi?... And Goku?... And-"

Yamamoto: "All are fine as well. Captain Levi is assisting in maintaining Squad 10 alongside Matsumoto and Vegeta."

Toushiro laid his head back down in his pillow with a smile. It seemed that everyone who was involved in that all out brawl is ok. But then, he remembered two others.

Toushiro: "What about my little brother and sister?! Are Toboe and Malana ok?!"

Yamamoto quickly held up a hand to calm the young captain down before he did any more damage to himself. He reassured the prodigy with a soft, calm tone.

Yamamoto: "Fine- They are both fine. In fact they came out of this whole ordeal the healthiest of anyone."

Toushiro laid back down with a content sigh.

Toushiro: "Well of course they would... They didn't do anything in the fight... ... As if I wanted them to get involved."

Yamamoto: "Actually, Hitsugaya... They did get involved."

Toushiro could have sworn he had heard that right. Did Toboe and Malana get involved?

Toushiro: "Could you repeat that?"

Yamamoto: "Your little brother Toboe and little sister Malana both fought against Riku Kora."

Toushiro: "... ... That's not a good joke, sir."

Yamamoto: "Ah, it's no joke."

Toushiro's eyes looked away and said "When?..." although his voice had gone out on him for a minute.

Yamamoto: "It happened just after Riku stabbed you in your throat... If you remember, he had merged with a squid-like hollow and was holding you up above him by your neck. With one of his many arms, he ran his blade into you thus was the final injury you sustained before you blacked out. Riku Kora was gonna finish you off and none of us had the strength to stop him. But at that last crucial second, a zanpakuto impaled him in the chest."

Toushiro: "But what's this all got to do with my little brother and sister?"

Yamamoto: "Toboe and Malana were the ones who impaled Kora together. They did it to save you."

Toushiro couldn't help but smile proudly. His little brother and baby sister were both too small and young to even hold a zanpakuto properly. And yet, they both worked together to save their big brother. But now that left a few questions. One of which was...

Toushiro: "So who's Squad 10's new captain?"

Yamamoto: "You are."

Toushiro: "Me? But I didn't kill Riku... Toboe and Malana did."

Yamamoto: "Yes they did but they used your zanpakuto."

Toushiro: "My zanpakuto?"

Yamamoto: "You dropped your zanpakuto just before you blacked out. But what's astonishing is that right after they drove your sword into him, ice suddenly swallowed him up. Toboe and Malana somehow tapped into your zanpakuto's power and used it to kill Kora."

Hearing that was odd. Hyorinmaru was his sword and his sword alone. No one else could use it. But then again it also seemed plausible that his little brother and sister, who both are related to him by blood, were able to get Hyorinmaru to respond to them. Especially since they were using Hyorinmaru to save him.

Toushiro: "So Riku Kora's gone, huh?"

Yamamoto: "Yes. And this whole ordeal has made me rewrite some of the rules on how a captain is chosen. If a captain disappears and returns after a new captain has taken their place, then it'll be up to the squad members to decide whom they want as captain. If there is a situation like the one with you, Kora and your siblings, then the owner of the zanpakuto that kills the current captain is the victor. But if the situation leads to were the current captain is killed with his own sword... *Chuckle* Well, that doesn't count!"

Toushiro: "I was about to say... you better cover every possible twist and turn you can think of... cuz I guarantee they'll come up at some point."

Yamamoto just chuckled. The old man noticed his young captain getting drowsy again, the new dose of painkillers taking affect.

Yamamoto: "Well... I'll get out of here and let you rest, Captain Hitsugaya."

Toushiro just smiled softly and asked the old man nicely if he could open the window for him so that he could get some fresh air. Of course Yamamoto agreed and opened the window for the prodigy. Fresh, perfect air gently flowed through the curtains and into the room. The old man then told Toushiro a little secret.

Yamamoto: "I've never liked the smell of hospital rooms myself. Smells too much of bleach."

Toushiro just smiled softly with a silent chuckle before taking a deep breath. Yamamoto started for the door as the prodigy settled back in to rest. The temperature was so perfect that it alone could loll him back to sleep. But just as he was about to fall asleep, Yamamoto had one more surprise for him.

Yamamoto: "I know you're tired and want to sleep some more... But you have some fans here that have been wanting to see you for some time."

Although drowsy, Toushiro looked at the door just as a little boy and a little girl poked their heads in through the doorway. Toushiro smiled with a single chuckle when he saw that they were his 7 year old brother and 4 1/2 year old sister.

Yamamoto: "Now you two be good and look after your big brother. He's gonna be like this for a little while."

Holding each other's hand, Toboe led Malana into the room and went straight towards the bed. Toboe then picked Malana up and helped her climb onto the bed before he himself climbed on using the covers. Both children carefully crawled over to their big brother and curled up against him on each side. Toushiro just placed an arm around each of them as they carefully laid their heads down on his chest and drifted off to sleep. The young captain sighed and fell asleep with a relaxed smile. Yamamoto smiled and left them all alone. But they weren't really alone. Because they had each other... And the saiyan prince watching them through the window from the roof next door with a smile all his own.

Vegeta: "Rest, Captain Hitsugaya... You've earned it."

The End.


End file.
